Solve for $x$ : $2x + 2 = 7$
Solution: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(2x + 2) - 2 = 7 - 2$ $2x = 5$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{5}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{2}$